


The Other Side Of The Looking Glass

by Froggerducky, I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Time Travel, also this came from 2 adhd kids so if it has plotholes ignore them, i wrote this instead of doing homework, no beta we die like ghostbur, time traveler karl, we literally wrote most of this in a day so if its bad yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggerducky/pseuds/Froggerducky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers/pseuds/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers
Summary: uhhhhhhhhh role swap au promise its good im just bad descriptionsgonna update this thing when we get something rolling
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	1. Manburgian Freedom

Karl opened a new book called “Swapped!SMP.” His hands were still shaking from the rough trip back home. It was getting harder and harder to remember who he was. Someone commented on how his clothes and hair were different… He had forgotten what he looked like….again. He had written down his memories but it wasn't enough…He was afraid he might start slipping but he quickly brushed the thought aside as he began to write. “I traveled to a world where things were very different… things were switched or swapped in a way… It all started with 3 people. Three people who wanted to make a nation…..”

~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

“Hey Sapnap I had an idea.” Dream stood on a tree looking over the sunrise as George slept next to him. George barely ever got more than 6 of sleep so it was a miracle that he was actually sleeping. “Yeah what's up?”  
“Well I was thinking… What if we started our own nation?”  
“What do you mean?” Sapnap tilted his head in confusion.  
“Well I mean what if you me and George made a place separate from the Innit SMP where we could do whatever we wanted!”

“What kind of things would we even do?”  
“Ummm…..Sell drugs?”  
“Dream are you asking me to help you start a drug nation?”  
“....”  
“BECAUSE FUCK YES LET'S DO IT!”  
George stumbled away from Sapnap’s yelling almost falling out of the tree. “H-huh what… what are we doing?” He asked sleepily.  
“We’re starting a nation… and maybe selling drugs… Are you in?”  
“Yeah sure ok sounds… fun…” George yawned, cuddling back into Dream as Sapnap laughed at Dream’s blushy face. “Shut up I will push you out of the tree.” That one shut him up as they started watching the rest of the sunrise peacefully.

~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

“And why the hell would I allow you to make a Nation on MY server?! You are legit just making a DRUG NATION.” The owner of the server Tommy glared at the 3 people in front of him who were sitting outside the walls of the “nation” that they called Manburg. “Well we just want a piece of land that we can call our own.”  
“No that's not happening.”  
“Well it's a little late for that because we already built the walls and there is no way we're backing down!” Sapnap chimed in. George nodded “Yeah we already have an entire plan set out so-”  
Suddenly there was a sword pointed at George. “This is Tommy's server. Whatever he says goes,” Tubbo, Tommys right hand man growled. “Well…” Tommy stood up and walked towards Dream while looking down at the younger. “Then you better be prepared for a fight because there is no way in hell letting you of all people do this.” Dream’s eyes widened. “A-are you declaring war on us?!” Tommy smiled and let out a laugh “Yes. And if I don't see white flags outside these walls tomorrow Dream….You are dead.”

~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

“GUYS COME ON I HAVE A PLACE TO GO” Fundy called out as they hightailed it out of there. Fundy lead them to a small room labeled “The final control room.” He walked over to a button on the wall as the others checked the chests.  
“U-uh Fundy why are these empty?” George glanced over as Fundy smiled and hit the Button.  
“Fundy wh-” Dream was cut off as the walls opened and Tommy, Wilbur, Purpled And Tubbo rushed out killing everyone in a few swift motions. “Down with the revolution lads….It was never meant to be.”  
~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy stood at the entrance to Manburg facing Dream, George, Sapnap, and Eret. “Dream, Dream, Dream… I thought you would be smarter than this… You’re out gunned, outmanned, outnumbered and outplanned “F-fundy… W-why…” Dream looked down at his hand, a gold band on his ring finger, his hands were shaking. “I...I trusted you.” Tears were streaming down Dream's face as his eyes narrowed at the man he called his husband. “Tommy offered me something I couldn't refuse...Power. I will have a crown and help rule this land.” He made a tsk sound. “You could never give me anything close to that.” George felt anger bubble inside of him he was about to go teach that dumb fox a lesson for messing with his Dream but Dream beat him to it. He ripped the ring off of his finger and threw it at the fox it hitting him square in the head causing him to yelp out in surprise as he looked down, eyes widening in realization. “Go fuck yourself,” Dream growled. George felt a grin spread on his face as he stepped closer to Dream. “We will fight for this land till the very end. Let's do this. Everyone drew their swords and charged into battle once more.

~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

After seemingly hours of endless fighting and respawns Tommy called for the fighting to stop. Tommy simply looked at Dream and said, “Since you seem to be willing to do anything for this so-called “country” duel me now. If you win you get Manburg… And if I win? I destroy this pitiful place and you can do nothing about it.” Dream tensed and looked at his friends who had been fighting by his side; they looked so tired and were beaten and bloody. “Fine… 1v1 with bows. W-we will both be on half a heart so its f-fair.” Dream didn't know what the outcome of the fight would be but he had to win. He had to be strong… For his country… For his friends. 

~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

Dream took a shaky breath as Sapnap counted: “1, 2, 3, 4,” then he notched the arrow, “5, 6, 7, 8-” Tommy smiled and notched his pulling it up- “9…” Dream focused. “10 PACES FIRE!” 

And missed.

The arrow whizzed right past Tommy’s head and he let go of his arrow. Dream didn't have time to blink as a blinding pain filled his chest. He heard George and Sapnap scream something as he hit the ground and his world went dark.

Dream let out a strangled gasp as he woke up in his bed. He wondered why he was in there until he remembered. The fight… the duel...Tommy… TOMMY!” Dream threw himself off the bed but almost fell wincing at the blinding pain that filled his stomach. He coughed and stabilized himself on the crafting bench next to him. He had to stop Tommy from destroying his home.

He walked into Tommy holding some TNT next to an already damaged Manburg.  
“STOP!” Dream screamed out despite the pain in his stomach. “P-please c-come with me we can talk.” Tommy hmmed but nodded and followed Dream away.

~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

Dream walked back a look of both happiness and sorrow on his face George and Sapnap both sprang up to talk with their best friend. “Dream what happened? Are you ok?!’ Dream smiled. “W-we did it, we’re independant!”  
“What?!”  
“Dream how?!”  
“I-I gave away Mars and B-beckerson…”  
“Dream….” George knew that was one of the things Dream cared about most.  
“B-but it's ok, we're free now! W-we can do whatever we want and Tommy can’t stop us!”  
Sapnap gave a sad nod. He also cared a lot about the fish but he understood that Dream did this for them. Dream took out a book and named it “Manburg’s Independents.” He took a breath and began to write. “With this we state that The County of Manburg is its own free country and can do as it pleases…..” Dream looked at Tommy and then at his friends who grinned “And….” Dream started before taking a breath: 

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUCK IT BITCH BOY!”

~-__________________________________________________________________________-~

Sapnap was president. Dream was his Vice, and George was the secretary. They were happy in Manburg until……

The election  
~-__________________________________________________________________________-~


	2. The Rise of Gogtopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesamdude joined the game  
> “Wait what is he doing here?”  
> ~  
> we have the Manberg/pogtopia arc now

After a few months of peace on the server Sapnap wanted to prove that he was a good president by holding an election. He had let others run against him to show that he was a good sport. There were only two other official running teams: Swag2020 which consisted of Tubbo and Ponk and Coconut 2020 which consisted of Bad and Eret.  
When the 3 campaigns were making their pitch and showing off their endorsements Dream made an announcement. “Now our 2nd endorsement tonight comes from an old friend… Please welcome Awesamdude!” Multiple pings rang out from the crowd.

_Awsamedude joined the game._

“Hey sup guys.” A man in a creeper mask staggered onto stage. Dream took a glance at Sam then looked at Sapnap and whispered, “Dude I thought you said this dude was trustworthy… I- is he drunk?!” Sapnap blinked awkwardly.“Well… Um... He's seen better days…” Sam looked at Ponk who was standing at one of the podiums while Eret and Bad sat at the other, concern on their faces. “Wait… wait, what am I doing?” Sam looked at Dream and Sapnap.  
“Y-you’re endorsing our campaign... remember?”  
“Campaign? For what?!” Sam took a gulp from his flask.  
“For Pog2020... Our presidential campaign for Manburg?”  
“Eh?! The fuck? Why the hell should I let you become president?! Let alone any other one of these people?” He gestured to the others on their podiums who just stared or shifted awkwardly.  
“You know what… I’ll just start my own campaign! SAM2020 BABY!” Sam yelled as he walked off stage.  
“W-wait- Sam get back here!” Sapnap called as he followed his “friend” offstage. The other contestants soon followed behind. After everyone left Dream slumped against the wall. George walked over and sat by him. “Well that didn't go quite as planned, did it?”  
“Heh you’re telling me...” Dream laughed sadly as he looked up at the clouds passing by.  
“Don’t worry Dream, I'm sure you guys will win!”

~-_______________________________________________________________________-~

“At last place with 9% of the vote is Coconut2020.'' Bad and Eret looked dejected as they walked off the stage. “Third place goes to Sam2020 with 16% percent of the vote. ”Sam didn’t look all that bothered with the results. “In second place with 30% of the votes is Swag-” “WOOOOOOOO!” “-Dream wait just give me a minute. In first place with 45% of the vote is Pog2020,'' Sapnap said solemnly. “Wait Sap why aren’t we celebrating us winning?” “Last night Sam and Ponk came to an agreement to pool their votes in the event that Swag2020 didn't win the presidential election. So the winner of the Manburg 2020 election is… Swag2020 with 46% of the votes.” Dream’s heart sank as Sam laughed. “Thank you, thank you. I'll take it from here.” Sam pushed Sapnap away. Sapnap took Dream's hand as they walked off the stage. “Sap… He can't..? This can't be happening r-right?” Sapnap just shook his head sadly as they sat down in the seats and looked up at the new leader of the country. George held Dream's hand a little bit too hard but Dream didn't notice. “See, I pooled my votes with my lovely friend Punz over here.” He gestured a thumb over to Ponk and Tubbo, who grinned and walked over to stand besides Sam. “Now... My first decree, as the leader...as the EMPEROR of this great country! Is to REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF SAPNAP AND DREAM!” Dream felt his breath hitch as he took a step back, glancing at Sapnap whose eyes widened in shock. Several people in front of them drew weapons. Dream let go of George's hand as he turned to run, George calling out to him as he ran from the only home he had ever had.  
~-____________________________________________________________________________-~

Dream shifted as Sapnap paced back and forth. “S-Sapnap… What are we gonna do?”  
Sapnap sighed. “I'm still thinking Dream.” Dream nodded, his brain wondering why George had been assigned to make sure they stayed out of ‘L’manburg’ as Sam was now calling it. And George had just... agreed?! George and him had started dating soon after the war for Manburg was over. He should have known that Fundy wasn't the one for him, but it still hurt. And now... George had just... let him go. Dream felt tears start to well in his eyes but a notification on his communicator broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened as he looked at the notification. “U-um... Hey Sapnap? You might wanna see this.” Sapnap walked over to Dream and squinted at the communicator before staring at Dream. “No...”  
“What?! This could help us! He could help us get George and Manburg back!”  
Sapnap’s eyes narrowed. “He's American.”  
“SO ARE YOU? What in the world does that have to do with anything?”  
Sapnap shrugged. “I just don't know if we can trust him.”  
“But can we at least call him please?”  
“Fine, but you are doing the talking.”  
“Deal.”

~-____________________________________________________________________________-~

Dream galloped into spawn with a horse, dodging the random blocks scattered around. “Ok, it's time for you to join... Ready?”  
“Yup,” A voice chimed in from the communicator.  
“3… 2… 1.” 

_Ranboo joined the game._

The other players were of course VERY confused and shocked about why THE Ranboo was here but Dream ignored them as he galloped over to the very tall warrior. He wore a gray cape over a suit with a tie that had an eye of ender embedded in it. His multi-colored tail swished side to side as he scanned his surroundings, a mask covering his mouth. A long horn and pointed ears stood on the ender side of his face while another broken horn was on the other. Ranboo turned as Dream approached and got off the horse. “Thank you for coming to help us. Here you can have the horse, I can run.”  
Ranboo raised one of his eyebrows. “You know I can teleport right?”  
“O-oh haha right-” Dream rubbed the back of his head, his white mask blocking his face from view.  
“Well it's ok, thanks for the offer. The ‘others’' may get here soon so let's not waste time.” Dream nodded as he and his new ally ran into the distance to their new base Gogtopia. Once they reached their final destination they were greeted with the sight of Sapnap pacing in the ravine murmuring to himself. Dream coughed, capturing his attention. “Oh, Hey guys! I see Ranboo is joining us!” “Well, I needed to cash in my favor before it expired.” 

~-_________________________________________________________________________-~

George shifted uncomforatbly as Sam ranted about something. He had made him, along with the other inhabitants of Manburg, tear down the walls of the country he once called home. What he didn't know was the other who had made that country watched him do it. Sapnap, with tears in his eyes, started singing his anthem. “Well, I've heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate, the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers. Well, this place is real, we needn't fret, with Sapnap, Dream, George, fuck Fundy, it's a very big and not blown-up L'Manberg... My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg- come on Dream, My L'Manberg...  
The 2 brothers watched the sun set on a new dark era.

~-_________________________________________________________________________-~

Dream crept over the fence to a familiar bench with a small pond next to it. George's head snapped over to Dream. “D-Dream!” George ran over to his best friend and ran into his arms. “Dream, I-I missed you so much...” Tears were forming in the shorter’s eyes.  
“I know George... I-I know.” Dream pulled back and placed a hand on George's cheek. “Wait... George, what are these markings?” Black speckles littered George's face.  
“U-um it's from Sam... H-he's saying that I'm going to like… b-be the next president... I mean we are having the festival soon, I’m decorating that.”  
Dream tensed. “Y-yeah… I'm guessing Sapnap talked to you about what he’s... planning.”  
George gave a small nod. Dream looked up at the sky in desperation, then quickly whipped out his communicator to check the time. “OH FUCK! Uhm I’m so so so sorry but I need to go now.” ''Wait why?” “Sapnap wants all of us to be home at a certain time now, because of everything going on he wants to talk about the plan 24/7... I-I have to go. Please stay safe… I love you George.”  
“I-I love you too, Dream.”

~-_________________________________________________________________________-~

It wasn't supposed to go like this. George was boxed without any escape. Sam glared at George with hatred in his eyes. “SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH THIS? HA! You’re a spy and a traitor George…” The creeper hybrid’s eyes narrowed, but then he smiled. “So we just need to get rid of you.” He turned to Ranboo who had been called up earlier. The ender-hybrid shifted uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with the President. “Ranboo, please take George out for me.” Ranboo’s eyes widened as he glanced around for his allies... but they didn't come. “U-um hehe... I, um, you mean o-out to dinner? Because I don't know if you know this but I’m-”  
“You know what I mean Ranboo. I need you to get rid of him.”  
Ranboo looked over at the kid backed into a corner trembling and grimaced.  
“R-Ranboo?” George’s voices was barely loud enough for Dream to hear.  
“I-I’m sorry kid... I'll make this as painless... and colorful as possible.” Ranboo raised his crossbow loaded with fireworks. Sam made a quiet comment about how George wouldn't even be able to see the colors but was cut off by an explosion that sent him flying backwards.  
“GEORGE!” Dream cried out as his vision was filled with green and red, the fireworks exploding into George. Sapnap ran away, muttering frantically about how “the button was missing.'' But Dream didn't hear. All he could hear were the screams of his love and the bang that had ended them. He threw a pearl over and ran to George's body. “N-no p-please-” His voice was barely above a whisper, George had no pulse. He snapped his head back to Ranboo who was looking at Sam and Ponk’s bodies. It was hard to tell if they were dead or knocked out. “YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED GEORGE!” Ranboo just looked at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes… They weren't red and green... They were... purple. Dream felt as if he couldn't move until Ranboo turned, a smile creeping onto his face, ender sounds and particles buzzing around him. “Souls for the ender god,” Ranboo hissed out in a dark and glitching voice before loading his crossbow and shooting into the crowd, death messages appearing on Dream’s monitor. Ranboo let out a broken laugh as Dream glanced over at Sam who look up and made eye contact with him. “You… DREAM’S HERE, KILL HIM!” The people in the crowd looked up at him in confusion and shock. He backed away as they raised their weapons. Ranboo’s eyes were flickering between purple and their normal green and red. He suddenly placed water and tridented away allowing Dream to run away from the stage, leaving his lover’s shattered body behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this was 25 days in the making and yeah we forgot about this until like 3 days ago so yeah........ but NEW CHAPTER POG!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AND THATS CHAPTER ONE!


End file.
